Magical Blood and Family Ties
by Pretty Little Bluebird
Summary: Quidditch matches and potions classes. Magical blood and family ties. The Mikaelson family are legends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and there is a lot in store for head boy Elijah, sixth year Klaus, fifth year troublemaker Kol and sister Rebekah, and first year Henrik. [Pairings: Klaus/Caroline, Elijah/Katherine, Rebekah/Matt, Kol/Davina, Elena/Damon]


Chapter 1: Family Tree

"I'm going to miss you so much." Sage Winters muttered as she leaned against her boyfriend. Finn Mikaelson sighed and kissed the top of her head as he held her against him.

"I'll miss you too." He replied softly. The eldest of the Mikaelson children had graduated Hogwarts the year before and while he was glad for most of his school life to be over, he was reluctant to spend so much time away from his girlfriend. "I'll visit you on Hogsmead weekends."

"You better." She replied, pulling away from him and quickly kissing his lips gently. "I better go. I've got to be on the train early for Head Girl duties."

"I love you." Finn replied. He would have once again said that he was proud of her for being elected Head Girl but he'd said it numerous times over the summer to the point where she'd told him to stop. But that didn't stop him from being proud of you.

"I love you too." She replied, giving him one last kiss before hurrying off onto the train. She turned around briefly to call out, "Don't take too long Elijah. We've got to start the rounds of the train soon!" before disappearing into a carriage.

The second youngest Mikaelson, who'd just started his seventh and final year at Hogwarts and had been elected Head boy alongside of Sage, nodded in reply before turning to his mother.

"We are very proud of you Elijah." Esther said with a soft smile as she straightened the Ravenclaw robes that her son had already changed into. Her husband Mikael clapped Elijah on the shoulder in his own brief show of affection towards one of his children.

"Yes, we all know how perfect the noble Elijah is." Niklaus Mikaelson muttered in contempt. "You've been going on about it all summer mother."

Esther looked over her son coolly, shaking her head and choosing not to reply, instead focusing her attention on her other children. Kol Mikaelson endured a kiss on his cheek from his mother before running off to the train and the only daughter of the family, Rebekah, swiftly hugged her mother before following.

"You ought to have more respect, boy." Mikael said to Klaus, glaring down at the sixteen year old with the same expression that he'd regarded him with for his whole life. There was no show of love in his eyes. Only cold, hard disgust and hatred.

"Have a lovely year Henrik. Write to us as soon as you're sorted." Esther said, not making a comment about Mikael and Klaus, once again continuing to focus on her other children and not her third oldest son.

"Not like you actually care what I do, father." Klaus hissed, following his sister Rebekah to the train and leaving his parents behind in the smoke and crowds that clouded the station. He jumped onto the train without so much as a glance back in the direction of his parents or Finn, and didn't make any attempt to search for a compartment of his own, choosing to follow Rebekah to the empty one that she'd slid into to.

"How's it going little sister?" Klaus asked, fully expecting the eye roll and look of exasperation that the fifth year threw him.

"Much better if you weren't around."

"And deny you the beauty of my company? That would be cruel of me."

"I don't want your company Nik!" She spat. "I've had it all summer. And I'm saving this compartment for my friends. They'll be here soon, so you should do us all a favour and leave."

"You wound me sister." He muttered, putting a hand over his heart where she'd stabbed him metaphorically. He didn't care too much about her words though, having deliberately ruffled her 'perfect' feathers for his enjoyment. It was a favourite pastime of his.

"She wounds us all Nik, yet we suffer through the harm she causes because we love her." Kol said as he sauntered into the compartment, throwing himself on the seat next to his sister. "Someone's in a bad mood."

Rebekah shot up from her seat, moving towards the doorway, but Kol quickly got up and blocked her path, shifting as she moved from side to side in an attempt to avoid him.

"Get out of my way Kol." She hissed.

"Very bad mood." He teased as Rebekah shoved him back into the seat he'd vacated and stalked out. "Very, very bad mood. Was it something I said?"

"I think it's your general presence that sets her off." Klaus replied, settling down into his seat and pulling out a sketchpad and pencil that he'd brought in his bag on the train. Kol watched him for a minute or two as he began to draw, not taking long to get riddled with curiosity.

"What are you drawing Nik?"

"None of your business."

"I want to see." Kol replied, standing up in an attempt to see what Klaus was drawing, who hurriedly shielded the paper with his hand.

"Go away Kol." Klaus hissed. While he'd enjoyed watching Kol annoy Rebekah, his brother also had an uncanny ability to drive him crazy.

"But I'm bored Nik. I need entertainment. What are you drawing?"

"Is Bekah okay?" A small voice asked, Henrik, who had just appeared at their compartment door as well. "She looked pretty angry and she shoved me aside when she walked past. I didn't even say anything mean to her." He looked pretty put out. Kol stood up and led Henrik in, sitting him down in Rebekah's vacated spot.

"It's okay mate, you didn't do anything." Kol said, in an attempt to be comforting, but a smirk was flickering on his face as his lips twisted in an attempt to say the next words as seriously as he could. "It's just her time of the month."

Klaus almost choked on his laughter.

* * *

Rebekah had barely had a minute to herself after she'd sat down in the carriage to wait for her friends before not one, but two of her brothers had sauntered inside with the desire to annoy her. Kol she got. He was her twin brother so they were practically destined to have an eternity of disagreements and siblings arguments, but the fact that Nik was the first annoyed her a lot. She supposed that his confrontation with their father had made him particularly volatile. If she had to be honest with herself, Rebekah wanted to do something about how Mikael treated Nik, even if he wasn't his son. To her, just because he was her half-brother didn't make him her brother any less, but Mikael had never seen it that way. Though, she'd never stood up to him herself, for fear of her father, and her mother constantly being unwilling to interfere just as much as the rest of them.

"Rebekah!" A chirpy voice called from down the hall. Rebekah turned to see her two best friends, Caroline Forbes and Davina Claire, waving at her as they moved quickly through the throng of other students. Rebekah sighed with relief at the sight of them and returned the wave, glad that she didn't have to search very long for them.

"Come on, there's a compartment here." Davina said, stopping in front of one that was empty and gesturing for Rebekah to join her and Caroline. The blonde wasted no time in hurrying up to her two friends and joining them inside, glad for the reprieve from her brothers.

"You excited to start fifth year?" Caroline, ever bright and bubbly, questioned after giving Rebekah a quick hug and sitting down.

Rebekah frowned a little. "As excited as I always am to be starting school again."

"No, no, no. You can't just sit there looking like such a sad little puppy Rebekah. This year is going to be the best year of our lives. We need to have a positive outlook so that we can make the best memories possible!" Caroline cried, looking completely distraught at her best friends' lack of enthusiasm.

"You say that at the beginning of every year, Caroline." Davina pointed out.

"School sucks. I can't escape my brothers at home and even though we're in different houses, they still manage to find ways to annoy me!"

"And you, Rebekah Mikaelson, say that at the beginning of every year too. And then at the end, when we're on this train and heading home, we sit around and think about what an awesome year we actually had and you thank me for encouraging you to enjoy it." Caroline replied, completely brushing off the parts of the conversation that she didn't consider entirely relevant to her own agenda.

Moping and brother troubles had no place in Caroline Forbes' fifth year of Hogwarts.

"Well, it couldn't have been that bad anyway. Come on, how was your summer?" Davina asked, looking at Rebekah intently.

"Okay, it wasn't actually that bad. Though I don't think I could stand one more minute of mother doting on Elijah for becoming Head Boy, or Henrik because he is starting his first year of school." Rebekah said, a small smirk on her face as she remembered Elijah constantly talking about how he would be able to influence Hogwarts for the greater good. The only one that could have possibly been prouder than Esther was Finn, who'd graduated the year before and had also been Head Boy. "On the positive, I can't imagine Nik or Kol getting elected Head Boy so I guess I'll never have to worry about it again."

Nik spent too much time invested in his artwork as opposed to his school subjects and Kol caused too much trouble for the school to consider him. Rebekah was pretty sure he'd even broken some record with the amount of detentions that he'd gotten one year, something that he was extremely proud of. That and he was seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, which took up too much of his time for anything else, and there was no way that he'd trade Quidditch for prefect duties like their darling oldest brothers.

"Speaking of your brother, where do you think he'll end up?" Davina said, a funny look spreading over her face.

"Yeah, your family is crazy. The Mikaelson's have defied the idea that most siblings end up in the same house." Caroline said.

"We're not the only ones. The Salvatore brothers are in different houses." Rebekah replied, brushing it off. "Damon Salvatore is in Slytherin and Stefan Salvatore is a Gryffindor."

"She's right. What about Elena Gilbert and Katerina Petrova? Sisters and they're in different houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin again." Davina pointed out.

"Yeah but they're only half-sisters." Caroline replied, again brushing off what didn't agree with her. She also pointedly ignored the scowl that crossed Rebekah's face at the mention of Katerina Petrova. "They're seriously crazy."

"Elijah is the only real exception." Rebekah replied airily.

Elijah, the second oldest of her brothers, who was currently in his seventh year at Hogwarts, was the first in their family to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Finn, who had graduated the year before, was a Hufflepuff like Rebekah, and both Nik and Kol had ended up in Slytherin.

"It's still three different houses. Maybe Henrik will keep with tradition, you know with the different houses, and end up in Gryfindor." Caroline said.

Rebekah scoffed, "I sure hope not. The people in that house are too hot headed. I for one hope he is in our house, because I can't stand the thought of Nik and Kol letting Slytherin corrupt him."

"What about Ravenclaw?" Davina asked. "You know, Elijah?"

"No. We already have a scholar in the family and Elijah is difficult enough to handle. We don't need another one of him. I think I'd throw myself off the Astronomy Tower if that ended up being the case." She said. "Father wants him to be in Slytherin anyway."

Her mother Esther had been home schooled but in his day, Mikael had gone to Hogwarts and was well known in the Slytherin house. It had been quite a surprise that Elijah and Rebekah had ended up in different houses, and Mikael had shown nothing but pride when Kol had been sorted there. He did not make a comment about Nik; he never did.

"Urgh, speak of the devil and she will appear." Rebekah muttered, two girls outside their compartment door catching her eye. They were walking through the hallway, Elena Gilbert and Katerina Petrova. "She's been chasing my brother for years. Speaking of Slytherin, I'm pretty sure Elijah could do a lot better than that Bulgarian Bitch." She didn't make any effort to hide the contempt in her voice, or even try to make it a little more subtle. Her dislike of the Bulgarian girl was well known. She didn't care much for Elena either, but Elena wasn't the one chasing after her brother.

"Two of your brothers are in Slytherin. Shouldn't you at least show some respect for the house?" Caroline asked and Rebekah rolled her eyes, especially considering what Caroline and Davina had just heard her say about the Slytherin house.

"Nik and Kol are hardly respectable in the way that they act." She replied and she didn't fail to notice Caroline concede to this with a little nod of her prefect, blonde head.

"I wouldn't know. I've never actually spoken with any of your brothers apart from Finn, because he was the only one in Hufflepuff." Davina said, not looking like she particularly regretted this either.

"Trust me, you're not missing out."

* * *

Katerina and Elena moved through the carriages until Elena finally found the compartment that she was looking for, and after only a moment of hesitation, the Bulgarian followed her sister inside. In an instant, Elena was greeted by both of the Salvatore brothers and her friend Matt Donovan, before they realized that Katerina was there and hurried to acknowledge her too.

"How was your summer Elena? Did you get my letter?" Stefan asked. Like Elena, he and Matt were in Gryffindor. Damon was in Slytherin along with Katerina. She'd wondered if she and her sister would be closer if they were in the same house, shared the same dorm, but some part of her didn't think that would be the case even then. They'd never been good at getting along and something about that situation convinced the Bulgarian that they would just end up fighting more than usual.

"Yeah I did. Thank you for writing to me Stefan." Elena said, sitting down with that perfect smile of hers that usually had everyone eating out of the palm of her hand. Katerina despised how easy she had is. Everyone saw her at the dysfunctional, diabolic one of the two, while Elena was the perfect little princess who got all the attention. "I sent you a letter too Damon. Did you get it?"

"Yep." The older Salvatore said from his spot against the window where he was leaning casually against the glass. "Thanks Elena. It'd be a lot more special if you weren't writing to my brother as well."

Katerina rolled her eyes. Since she broke up with Matt about a year back, her sister had been stringing along the Salvatore brothers. It kind of made her sick. Well, Katerina had her own history with the two of them, but not at the same time. As least she'd had the decency to pick between them.

When faced with option one and option two, she'd chosen option three.

"Don't be like that Damon." She muttered, though most of the tension was still between Katerina and Elena rather than the Salvatore brothers. Only Matt seemed to pick up on how uncomfortable Katerina was though.

"So, Katerina. Have a good holiday?"

"Yes." She replied in her usual curt manner of speaking, her accent slightly touching the word.

"What did you do?" Matt asked, and though she appreciated him trying, she didn't exactly want to divulge all her secrets the way Elena did when she talked to her friends.

"I spent the summer in Bulgaria with my mother and some relatives from… my side of the family." Katerina replied. Elena looked down at the ground, obviously uncomfortable. She'd never quite gotten over the fact that her father had shacked up with a woman that wasn't her mother and that she had a sister. What made it even worse was how close Elena Gilbert and Katerina Petrova had been born, to two different women. Grayson Gilbert had gotten in a lot of trouble with his wife for that one, but somehow they'd managed to save their marriage and Elena got to play house with both her parents while Katerina lived with her mother and was hardly acknowledge by her father.

If her mother had sent her off to school at Durmstrang like her father wanted, because they regularly admitted Bulgarian students, she was pretty sure that Elena wouldn't have ever found out that she existed.

"And Elena stayed in the states with her parents." Katerina finished. "You know, I think I'm going to find Elijah." She said, standing up and walking to the door. She turned back to Matt and the Salvatore brothers. "Enjoy the train ride."

* * *

"Firs' years!" Hagrid called as the students began stepping out onto the train station. Henrik clung to his older brothers' side. Of all his siblings, Henrik was probably the one that Klaus was closest too, though he'd never actually admit it.

"Okay, go with Hagrid. He'll take you to the boats and then you'll arrive just after everyone else, and they'll start the sorting." Klaus told his little brother, glancing over at where a few other first year students had already gathered. He was wearing his Slytherin school robes by that point, but his younger brothers uniform still only bore the generic Hogwarts crest, and he couldn't help that hope Henrik would end up joining his own house.

"Will I see you later?" Henrik asked, nervous feelings evident in his eyes, but he was trying to look brave.

"Yes. I'll come find you later if you're not sorted into my house." Klaus said. "So you'll see me tonight no matter what."

"Will father be mad if I'm not sorted into Slytherin?"

"It won't matter to him. He loves you." Klaus muttered. The words were difficult to say, and he wasn't ensure they were entirely true – at least in the sense that houses wouldn't matter to Mikael – but it was what Henrik needed to here so he said it anyway.

"Thanks Nik." Henrik said, giving his older brother a quick hug before running off to join the other first years. Klaus stood on the train station, watching until Hagrid had led them all away, waiting until he could no longer see his little brother before he finally made his way down to the carriages. He glanced around, looking for someone that he might know to share the ride with, unaware how perfect his timing had been until he spotted Rebekah climbing into one of them, along with Davina and Caroline.

If it had just been Bekah and Davina, he probably would have passed them by, already having annoyed his sister enough for a day, but the fact that Caroline was there was enough to motivate him to hurry up to them before they left.

"Hello Bekah." Klaus said, smirking a little at his baby sisters' scowl as he climbed into the carriage that she and her friends had occupied.

"What do you want Nik? Don't you have friends that you could sit with?" Rebekah questioned before laughing a little bit at her words. "I forgot, you don't have any friends."

"I most certainly have friends." Klaus replied, giving a brief smile to Davina, before turning himself deliberately to face Caroline. "Hello Caroline. Have a good summer?"

The blonde blushed a little as she nodded. "Yes it was lovely. And yours?"

"It was great, love." Klaus replied, smiling at the bemused expression on Rebekah's face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find a way to point out their awkwardness but before she could, they were interrupted by the arrival of yet another Mikaelson.

"Greetings everyone!" Kol said cheerfully as he climbed into the carriage as well, adding to the blend of green and yellow uniforms that were attracting a few strange looks from onlookers. It had been years since the Slytherin house was considered completely evil, but people still raised an eyebrow when they mingled with the other houses, because they did keep to themselves for the most part. Not that Kol cared too much. He wasn't one to let house colours get in the way of annoying his sister.

"Go away Kol." Rebekah hissed, convinced that she would never get the break from her brothers that she had been desiring all summer.

A sardonic smile crossed his face. "No, I don't think I will. You can't honestly expect me to pass up the opportunity to spend time with my darling sister." He told her before glancing around the carriage, his eyes resting on Davina. He leant forward slightly, the smile on his face turning more charming as he regarded her, holding out his hand. "I don't think we've met, darling. Kol Mikaelson."

"Davina Claire." Davina muttered, looking bemused as she shook Kol's had, before shifting uncomfortably as his dark eyes refused to waver from her until Rebekah interrupted.

"If you actually did want to spend time with your 'darling sister', you would have met Davina a long time ago. She's one of my best friends." Rebekah said through clenched teeth. Kol turned to face her, though he didn't say anything.

Instead he just shrugged, smiled, and turned back to Davina to wink charmingly at her before retreating into his own little world that involved trying to see what Klaus was drawing now that he'd gotten his sketchpad out again.

* * *

_Thank you everyone for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. Just for the ease of reference, I though I'd put what houses and year levels everyone is in, just so it doesn't get too confusing for you all. Also, I know that in canon, Finn is younger than Elijah but older than Klaus. For the sake of this story, it is the other way around. Rebekah and Kol are also (fraternal) twins, and Katerina and Elena are half sisters, sharing a father. Katerina lives in Bulgaria and has a Bulgarian accent._

_Finn Mikaelson - Graduated Previous Year [Hufflepuff]_  
_Elijah Mikaelson - Seventh Year [Ravenclaw] - Head Boy_  
_Klaus Mikaelson - Sixth Year [Slytherin]_  
_Kol Mikaelson - Fifth Year [Slytherin] _  
_Rebekah Mikaelson - Fifth Year [Hufflepuff]_  
_Henrik Mikaelson - First Year [Unsorted]_

_Katerina Petrova - Sixth Year [Slytherin]_  
_Elena Gilbert - Sixth Year [Gryffindor] _

_Stefan Salvatore - Sixth Year [Gryffindor]_  
_Damon Salvatore - Seventh Year [Slytherin]_

_Caroline Forbes - Fifth Year [Hufflepuff]_  
_Matt Donovan - Sixth Year [Gryffindor]_  
_Davina Claire - Fifth Year [Hufflepuff]_  
_Sage Winters - Seventh Year [Hufflepuff] - Head Girl_

_If there is anything in particular that you would like to see in this story, please feel free to request it and I will try my hardest to work it into the story. I'll try my hardest to update twice a week, but I won't go so far as to not say that review won't help speed up that process. They will :) Again, I hope you all enjoyed this and if you have any questions, just let me know. Also, if you don't agree with the houses, please know that I put a lot of thought into it (and was helped by a friend) to make the decisions and I will happily explain why to you, but it will not change._


End file.
